Manchas de Colores
by Akira Yumeka
Summary: A veces el dolor es muy grande a veces siente que ya no puede más, incluso un simple "no es enserio" es suficiente. Hay ocasiones que tiene que hacerse lo que se tiene que hacer. Incluso si eso implica que las consecuencias no son algo agradable.
1. ¿A quién le importas?

**Primero que nada: esta pequeña obra en construcción es dedicada a rotten-dan quien con sus brillantes ideas decidi formar esta historia, tiene mi sudor, sangre y otros fluidos .w.**

 **espero que te guste ;D**

 **Este aparte es mi primer trabajo dedicado a este fandom, asi que ando nerviosa sobre esto, poero igual!**

 _ **Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, pertenecen a su respectivo mangaka (descanse en paz) y tome prestados a sus bastardos Nini con fines de lucro y entretenimiento**_

 **pd- son las 4 de la mañana, mi cerebro esta frito, asi que me disculpo por las faltas orograficas**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Lo primero que noto, cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos, es que todo el cuerpo le dolía como si hubiera sido atropellado por un camión, sus extremidades se sentían acalambradas y su piel escocia, pero el peor dolor que se podía apreciar era el de su cabeza, podía oír el palpitar de su cerebro, era como si una guerra se destara dentro de él, cada palpitar y zumbidos era bombas cargadas de sufrimiento.

De algún modo logro enfocar mejor la vista, parpadeo lentamente, puesta hasta eso causaba dolor, noto que estaba en una habitación blanca y supo de inmediato estaba en un cuarto de hospital y por el rango de alcance que sus ojos podían alcanzar, estaba en cuidados intensivos.

Considero que eso era factible, ya que se sentía como la mismísima mierda, el aparato que checaba sus signos vitales sonaba de fondo y cuando se miró a si mismo noto las agujas conectadas a su piel, una con medicamentos y otra con sangre, también no paso por alto los yesos que cubrían su mano y pierna y que las vendas que rodeaban su cabeza le cubrían uno de sus ojos.

Karamatsu parpadeo rápido, tratando de hacer que su adolorido cerebro empezara a funcionar como era debido.

A ver, pongámonos en orden ¿va?

¿Qué había pasado ayer? Chibita le secuestro, ok vamos bien, llamo a su casa para pedir rescate, está bien, Chibita llamo más de una vez y todos sus _brothers_ le colgaron.

De acuerdo, eso paso.

Chibita lo había llevado a comer a un local para subirle el ánimo, tal parece que sus _brothers_ preferían las peras antes que él, y de ahí se el pequeño hombre le propuso algo y luego….

¿Y luego _qué_?

— _Nng…_

Lo último que recuerda eran las estrellas, rojo, gritos y después simplemente dolor.

Bueno, siempre podría preguntarle a Chibita que demonios había pasado. Talvez él podría decirle porque carajos no estaba ahí explicándole que o _quien_ se toparon y acabara así.

El segundo de los Matsuno estaba tan acostumbrado a acabar en emergencias o en el hospital en general, que la verdad no estaba nada sorprendido, es más cuando pudo acomodarse mejor decidió que ya era hora de llamar a alguien para ver su situación.

Y talvez de paso llamar a casa.

El sonido de la puerta corrediza llamo su atención y noto como una pequeña enfermera entraba a su habitación, la mujer debía ser nueva por el aspecto joven, el Matsuno azul ladeo la cabeza curioso para poder verle el rosto a la chica, pues estaba cubierto por una carpeta pero arrepintiéndose de inmediato cuando una nueva ola de dolor lo inundo y un como resultado emitió un gemido de agonía.

Esto fue suficiente para que la joven pusiera su atención en él, como respuesta el chico le sonrió ladino y tarto de posar casual ante su única audiencia, después de todo, ¿quién sería? si no podía ser el "cool" de los matsunos.

— _Hey…_

La chica lo miro por unos segundos antes de empezar a reír a carcajada limpia, ahora el estupefacto era el Matsuno, había esperado cualquier cosa (enserio cualquiera) pero no que se rieran, sintió sus mejillas arder y bajo la mirada avergonzado.

Enserio ¿Qué esto no podía ponerse peor?

Después de lo que parecieron horas, la joven se tranquilizó lo suficiente para componerse a pesar que aun soltaba risillas contenidas.

─ _lo siento, en serio perdóname-_ su voz era suave, y pese a que Karamatsu no se dignó a levantar la mirada, supuso que la chica decía la verdad- _tú debes ser karamatsu-san, ¿no?-_ el chico le miro de reojo y noto que la enfermera sonreía tranquila- _perdón por mi arrebato no era mi intención, ¡lo juro!...es que, siéndote honesta he oído hablar mucho de ti y bueno dado tu condición, me sorprendió encontrarte así._

El chico de azul sopeso lo recién dicho y confirmo sus sospechas de que aquella dulce enfermera ya fue contagiada por los rumores e historias gracias a los trabajadores de aquel bien conocido edificio, sin pensarlo soltó un suspiro largo y pesado.

─ _Am…disculpa_ \- el Matsuno volvió a dirigir la vista (cuando la aparto) hacia aquella joven- _me llamo Naomi, será un gusto cuidarte-_ y con ello la chica hizo una reverencia.

El azulado sonrió e hizo lo mismo (claro con un poco menos de gracia), la castaña noto que el pobre no podía moverse bien y con un golpe en la frente se puso a rebuscar el piso mientras un confundido Karamatsu.

─ ¿ _Qué estas…?_

─ _AJAJA!-_ el grito de triunfo casi hizo que el chico se cayera de la cama- _de nuevo, siento mi torpeza aun soy practicante y se me van de vez en cuando las cosas, en fin, por lo que venía en primer lugar, eras por esto -_ sin más la joven le mostro un envase lleno de píldoras, supuso eran sus medicinas.

─ _oh mi dulce princesa, no tenías que haberte molestado, puede que este herido mas no muerto y he sobrellevado dolores que una dama tan refinada no debería ser oyente, yo…-_ un bufido le corto en medio de su discurso y noto como aquella chica trataba de contener la risa.

Con resignación y demasiado dolor con el que lidiar dejo que la pequeña chica terminara de reír y se dejó atender, mientras aquella dama le atendiera con delicadeza, poco a poco, el suero y medicamentos estaban haciendo efecto, pero antes de que pudiera caer en la inconciencia Naomi hablo de nuevo.

- _AH!, también venía a informarle que el doctor le dará el alta pronto y dado el estado en que se encuentra le recomendaría que llamara a alguien para poder ir más tranquilo, ¿de casualidad sabe si algún relativo vendrá a buscarlo?_

El aun drogado cerebro del Nini procesaba lo que Naomi acaba de decir y cuando termino de digerirlo sintió que todo su cuerpo se helaba...

— _Eh?_

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.

Si era honesto consigo mismo, incluso cuando había dormido varias horas, comido hasta que su estómago estuvo satisfecho (bueno hasta donde alcanzo, después de todo este era un hospital, pero gracias a su fama, algunos de ahí hacia excepciones con el) y tomado los medicamento que erradicaron ya parte de su agonizante tortura…

Se sentía cansado.

Lo primero que hizo una vez que pudo salir de la cama cuando el dolor se volvió más manejable, fue dirigirse hacia la ventana y sentarse frente a ella, pues esta daba hacia el frente del hospital, y esperar.

El Matsuno aguardaba a la señal de algún rojo, amarillo incluso con suerte un rayo de colores dirigiéndose hacia la entrada.

Pero, hasta ahora nada…

La suerte era una _**perra**_

─ _¿Matsuno-san?-_ la voz de la enfermera le llego aplastada, como si hubiera una pared entre ellos, pese a que estaba a solo medio metro de distancia- _¿se encuentra bien?_

Karamatsu salió de sus vagas divagaciones para ver perezoso a su sanadora, la joven le veía tranquila pero con una chispa de preocupación en la mirada.

Habían pasado horas desde que llamaron a su casa para informar que estaba en el hospital, el chico de azul estaba seguro que no se había equivocado de número incluso él estuvo presente al momento de la llamada.

Pero tal era su suerte que llamaron justo cuando no estaba nadie en casa, igual se dejó un mensaje (varios) para informar de su condición y hacer recalcar que alguien tendría que venir por él.

Sin resultado alguno aun.

Por ahora se conformó con calmar a la enfermera, asintió con una suave sonrisa, notando que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas suficientes para poner su acto de "chico cool", uh…

Debía estar _muy_ cansado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Llegaran.

Él estaba seguro, uno no puede pasar desapercibido por 5 personas al mismo tiempo, ¿verdad?

En cualquier momento llegaran y lo demás al diablo.

Karamatsu se seguía repitiendo aquello cual mantra, a este punto ya no sabía si era más para convencer a Naomi o al el mismo.

El atardecer se acercaba y como la castaña le había dicho el doctor le había dado de alta desde mediodía, incluso se tuvo que mover a la pequeña sala de la entrada porque al parecer un accidente había pasado y ahora.

Helo aquí.

Con una pierna y brazos enyesados, muleta al lado, y por lo menos 80% de su cuerpo vendado y una migraña que nada tenía que ver con el dolor de la mañana.

El chico empezó a sentir cierto tic surgir entre aquel desastre que tenía por cabeza, trato de controlarlo pero a ese punto hasta sentí que lo necesitaba. Nada tenía sentido, se suponía que ya deberían estar aquí, se suponía que a este punto estarían con Chibita, riéndose y pelando por babosadas y embriagándose hasta perder la conciencia (sin pagar la cuenta)

Porque ellos eran Brothers, _los malditos sextillizos_ , nadie quedaba atrás, _ese_ era el lema, se querían, pese a los años, se querían, se cuidaban, se…se preocupaban…

Se…preocupaban…entre ellos…

Por…él?

Una brisa paso, haciendo ondear el cabello del Matsuno y fue ahí cuando noto ciertos _brothers_ cerca del parque, no es que pudiera distinguirles la cara pero aquellas sudaderas de colores habían formado una muy buena parte de su vida para no saber.

El Matsuno tomo una decisión, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y empezó a cojear decidido hacia ellos.

Su mente estaba planteando muchas lógicas situaciones que los obligaron a no estar en la casa _(_ _ **todo**_ el santo día) y no saber que él había estado hospitalizado

Pero entre más se acercaba, más notaba como aquellas siluetas se alejaban, quiso apresurar el paso, pero…

Noto como entre ellos, aquellos 5 chicos con los que compartía cara, se veían…

Bien.

Como si nada faltara, como si _nadie_ faltara.

Los 5 chicos se alejaban más junto con la puesta de sol y cuando el Matsuno azul llego donde estaba hace unos momentos, el recuerdo de sartén le llego a la mente.

Luego un tazón.

Una vaporera.

Un bate.

Y al final un jarrón.

¿Hay alguien que pueda cuidar de usted?

 _¿Hay alguien a quien le importes?_

Ah cierto…Ya nadie lo hacía.

* * *

 **juro que amo a Karamatsu, se los prometo**

 **se aceptan reviews, llenos de consejos, sugerenciasm pastelazos y demas**

 **nos vemos!**

 **Pd-la imagen utilizada de portada se reseva sus derechos a su lwgitmo dueño, ósea se mese a "rotten-art" la inspiracion de este fic ;3**


	2. Definicion errónea

_**Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, pertenecen a su respectivo mangaka (descanse en paz) y tome prestados a sus bastardos Nini con fines de lucro y entretenimiento**_

 **pd- son las 4 de la mañana, mi cerebro esta frito,(y al parecer adoro escribir esto cuando no tengo sueño)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

¿Que definía a los Matsuno?

Esa era una pregunta con respuesta: ser problemáticos.

Si vas y preguntabas a cualquiera que los haya conocido desde que eran esquincles, esta sería su respuesta en automático. Después de todo, quien podría olvidar semejante enjambre de niños que desde muy temprano, se dedicaban a causar problemas.

Las gentes más cercanas a ellos te dirán que son odiosos, peleoneros y hasta idiotas.

Lo cual es verdad.

Pero, preguntar que definía a la bola de Ninis es muy diferente a preguntar ¿que definía a _ser_ un Matsuno?

Y he aquí donde todo cambia.

Pues puedes preguntar qué era lo que más amabas de ser el mayor de los hermanos o si era más divertido ser uno de los menores o no. Si llegabas y preguntabas que era lo resaltara más de cada hermano el mundo se tornaba patas arriba.

Todos tenían respuestas únicas y tal cual sudadera colorida, cada hermano poseía algo que resaltaba.

Y aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta, los sextillizos agradecían esas diferencias, si, para el mundo son y serán siempre los sextillizos; una sola mente y revoltosos en sincronía, tenían sus tics y hábitos que serán duros de mata, aun así, agradecían que aquello (fuera bueno o malo, -más _malo_ que bueno-) que les daba un valor extra en su persona.

Todomatsu: el menor y _el adorable_ del grupo, manipulador, _algo_ femenino (ja!) y sin duda el diablo disfrazado de ángel

Jyushimatsu: poseedor de una sonrisa tan ancha que hasta dormido la trae puesta, el primero en tener novia y sin duda el más energético de todos,

Ichimatsu: todo lo opuesto al 5 hermano, el más sombrío, el más solitario, antisocial (no es su culpa, solo es tímido) y sin duda el que más adora a los animales (tiene corazón de pollo)

Choromatsu: el más responsable, la mama gallina y alguien que sin duda tiene el ego ¡más grande del mundo mundial!

Osomatsu: condenado a ser el mayor, por siempre y para siempre, idiota y apostador sin escrúpulos, pero ama a su familia (aunque lo esconde muy bien)

Y ¿Karamatsu?, pues bien, muchos dirían que es el más amable, sentimentalista y con el sentido de la moda de un avestruz.

Pero si llegas a preguntar qué es lo que más destaca, aquello que lo hace resaltar de ente todos, siempre será una sola cosa:

 _Doloroso._

El segundo mayor, viene oyendo esto desde que empezaron la preparatoria y los hermanos habían desarrollado diferentes personalidades, cuando se metió a clases de teatro, lo había hecho con una finalidad: destacar.

En ese tiempo él no era tan popular como los demás, no era igual de dulce que Totty o tan atlético como Jyushi, Ichimatsu se está insolando cada vez más y el primer y tercer hermano estaba pegados de la cadera, así que sí.

Se había quedado solo.

Ahora, uno diría que esto sería malo y lo es, si esto fuera algo que el hacía para si y no por otros, aparte le gustaba el teatro.

Así de simple.

Decir que había aprendido algo de las largas sesiones de practica y arduo trabajo, es decir poco, Karamatsu había entendido que, en el momento que el reflector se encendiera y las cortinas se abrieran, podías ser alguien más, alguien que deslumbra y deja su huella.

Y eso es lo que hizo.

Actuó.

Durante años el segundo mayor baso su personalidad en lo que él creía sería un gran ejemplo para sus hermanitos y la envidia de su salón, después de todo, quien no encontraría guay a alguien con cuero y lentes oscuros.

Pasaron los años y un día, simplemente se miró en el espejo y casi se pega un susto, sin darse cuenta ya había crecido y el seguía en _ese_ papel.

Ese día se contempló por largo rato, pero con tanta familia y un solo baño, decidió irse antes de que lo tacharan de raro y cuando se disponía a salir por Oden, se encontró un pequeño puesto de espejos de una dulce anciana.

No se necesita un adivino para saber lo que paso después.

Y ahora helo aquí, años después….

El sol se perdía entre los edificios y las farolas de la calle empezaron a encenderse, la brisa que se emanaba mecía suavemente las copas de los árboles y los cabellos de un chico moreno, quien tenía su rostro lleno de vendas y lágrimas que no parecían querer parar.

Ya hacia un rato que aquellas 5 figuras habían desaparecido de su vista y ya solo quedaba el.

Necesitaba calmarse, tenía que respirar, no podía solo llegar a casa cubierto de lágrimas y mocos, _ah,_ pero dudaba que le notasen, si no lo hicieron en todo el día.

La mirada del moreno se apagó y dirigió su mirada al suelo, su mano derecha, que antes estaba tratando de contener el rio que manaba de sus ojos, cayo a su costado, sintiendo un bulto en el proceso, cuando se fijó bien noto que era uno de los tantos espejos portátiles que poseía.

Lo abrió y por segunda vez en su vida, lo que vio lo dejo mudo.

La imagen frente el, no era ni la sombra de lo que una vez fue.

Los cabello, tan cuidadosamente cuidados, por sin ningún lado, la cara llena de heridas y rasguños (cortesía de los gatos de Ichimatsu e Ichimatsu en sí) la nariz roja de tanto escurrir y pegarse contra la banqueta del porche, pero lo que más lo asusto fueron sus ojos, ojos rojos y llenos de ojeras, hace rato que no dormía bien, pero sobre todo ojos sin vida.

aquellos ojos que miraba el lado positivo de todo y a todos, sin importa que, aquellos que jamás juzgaba a primera y se tornaban poéticos cuando se inspiraba miraban las estrellas buscando sus nombres e historias.

Esos ojos agonizan, desde rato.

 _Nii-san cállate de una vez que no oigo la televisión con tanta frase cursi, vaya si que eres_ _ **doloroso,**_ _baka-nini_

 _¡_ _ **Doloroso, doloroso, duele**_ _! ¡strike! ¡Out! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Muscle, muscle!_

 _Te crees mejor que yo, ¡ah Mierdamatsu!, eres un_ _ **dolor**_ _en el culo , haznos un favor y vete a saltar de un puente._

 _Deberías dejar eso de la moda,_ _ **duele**_ _con solo verte, mejor pote a buscar empleo_

 _¡Ahjajajajj! ¡Basta Karamatsu, m-mis costillas, no puedo,_ _ **duele**_ _, enserio que eres gracioso! Ahora retomando el punto, ¿pachinko o que?_

 _Doloroso_

 _¡Buen golpe Totoko!_

 _Karamatsu, deja de molestar los gatos de Ichimatsu, no vez que los estas haciendo agonizar, enserio que eres doloroso._

 _¡Qué clase de idiota se enamora de un pez!_

 _Doloroso._

 _No seas animal y deja de utilizar esos ridículos shorts duelen con solo mirar._

 _Vez a ese raro? Ni te le acerques, parece sospechoso._

 _Doloroso._

 _ **Mierdamatsu.**_

 _ **Itaimatsu**_

 _ **Muérete ya**_ _._

O talvez, ya terminaron de morir.

 _¿Tanto duele que exista?_

* * *

 **HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!**

… **.**

 **¡No mames! ¡Cuánto llevo si actualizar este pedo! *ve la fecha y se le va el alma a los pies* uh oh… perdón enserio perdón.**

 **No quería dejar esto como algo sin terminar, y mas si se supone que era un regalo (uugh me quiero morir) *se da de topez contra la pared***

 **Uugh odio mi vida.**

 **Bueno, al menos es mejor tarde que nunca y por el lado positivo, me sorprendió tanto apoyo e interés en este fic, me alegra mucho que le haya gustado y espero poder seguir con esto ya sin tanta interrupción o algún otro problema.**

 **ejeje, los reviews los contesto despues!  
ahroa si BYE BYE!**


End file.
